


Pygmalion Curses the World

by MalevolentMagpie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frankenstein (Mary Shelley), Grief/Mourning, Halloween, M/M, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Monsters, SHEITH - Freeform, Science Experiments, Sheith Halloween 2020, TrickOrSheith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/pseuds/MalevolentMagpie
Summary: He bent his gaunt and wiry frame over the lifeless body on the surgical table, his dark, disheveled, matted hair falling in a grimy curtain around his face as he carefully inspected once more the sutures that were holding the creature’s right arm to its shoulder.“The arm’s stitching is holding. The tissue is already knitting together following yesterday’s additional infusion of quintessence. Subsequently, the hair has turned completely white - mechanism unknown, but causal relationship likely. Awaits further study.”For Sheith Halloween 2020, Prompt Day: “Classic Monster.”
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Pygmalion Curses the World

“Lab notes, October 26, 21:30 UTC. Project Galatea. Three days post-surgery,” the scientist monotoned over the corpse beneath his hands. 

The close crack of thunder echoed through the stone tower, rattling the glass and metal apparatuses that filled the room. 

He bent his gaunt and wiry frame over the lifeless body on the surgical table, his dark, disheveled, matted hair falling in a grimy curtain around his face as he carefully inspected once more the sutures that were holding the creature’s right arm to its shoulder. 

“The arm’s stitching is holding. The tissue is already knitting together following yesterday’s additional infusion of quintessence. Subsequently, the hair has turned completely white - mechanism unknown, but causal relationship likely. Awaits further study.”

“Keith… are you sure you want to do this?” said his assistant, a mousy, bespectacled girl in a lab coat, even as she dutifully jotted down the notes on her clipboard. “Shiro wouldn’t have wanted this…”

Keith whipped around with the ferocity of a madman.  _ “Well Shiro isn’t around to object, is he, Pidge?”  _ he hissed. He hadn’t slept in three days. His eyes were bloodshot, yet his body was a coiled spring. Every day more, he resembled the soulless cadaver over which he ceaselessly agonized. His weary body was powered only by a wild, unnatural energy that turned his thoughts frantic and his behavior erratic.

Rather than startling in surprise, Pidge merely surveyed him with a sympathetic, pitying eye. 

“Man the switches. It’s almost time,” Keith said less spiritedly, turning back to the large body on the steel table. It was pallid and still, a morbid patchwork of human limbs with a surprisingly handsome face. Its lightning-white hair splayed out across the pillow like the purest spilled milk. “There’s no use trying to stop me, Pidge…”

Pidge nodded and crossed the bleak tower room to the large, blinking switchboard against the wall. 

Still gazing lovingly down at the body on the table, Keith lowered his safety goggles and pulled the lever that raised the platform upon which both he and the table stood. Outside and above them, the storm raged. Lightning split the sky with an accompanying deafening roar as Keith and the body reached the rooftop level. 

Raindrops pelted Keith’s lab coat and face, instantly soaking both him and his subject. Wasting no time, he flipped another switch just as a bolt struck the large rod above the operating table. The machines inside the tower room below whirred. The body on the table convulsed, straining against the leather straps lashing it to the surface. Once the spasms died down, Keith lowered them both into the tower room below, where Pidge waited with towels and a defibrillator.

Keith waved her away. 

The body lay unmoving upon the table, to all appearances just as lifeless as it had been mere moments ago. It had been their final chance. 

“Shiro,” Keith whispered in agony. He collapsed in despair onto the body, beating his fist helplessly against its chest. “Shiro, please! Fight. You can’t do this to me again.”

Beside them, Pidge gasped. “Keith, look! His fingers - I just saw them move!”

Keith immediately rose and cradled Shiro’s face tenderly in his hands as he scrutinized the eyes that were now moving restlessly beneath pale lids. “Thank god!” he breathed as he wrapped his thin arms around Shiro in a gentle embrace. 

Beneath his arms, Shiro’s body stirred. 

But something else awoke.

THE END.


End file.
